


Возвращение домой

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Азирафеля отзывают Наверх, и Кроули от этого не в восторге,
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383724) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



— ...И вот теперь меня отзывают, — сказал Азирафель. — Мм... Я хотел бы попрощаться лично, но даже не уверен, что ты сейчас...

_Пи-и-ип._

— ...в стране, — пробормотал он. Чертов автоответчик, никогда не может принять нормальное сообщение.

Он бесцельно побродил по магазину, потом приготовил добрую чашку какао. Он немного гордился тем, что не начал хлюпать носом и вообще _не расчувствовался_ , пока пил. Ему просто нужно запомнить вкус, вот и все.

Он постоял в нерешительности. Что делать со всеми этими вещами? Он определенно не сможет взять их с собой. Движением руки он заполнил магазин прочными картонными коробками. Он _должен был_ все упаковать, продать и раздать вырученные деньги бедным. Но _собирался_ он все упаковать и подарить Британской библиотеке. Ему невыносима была мысль о том, чтобы разлучить книги друг с другом, особенно после стольких лет. Он приступил к работе.

Несколько часов спустя он все еще паковал книги и уже начинал жалеть, что просто не сотворил чудо. В десять часов в дверь яростно заколотили.

— Открыто, Кроули, — пробормотал он, делая жест в сторону шума.

— А было закрыто, — огрызнулся Кроули, входя. — Что ты тут вообще задумал?

Азирафель вздохнул и подошел к прилавку. Он порылся под ним и достал сияющий свиток, на который Кроули посмотрел с глубоким недоверием.

— Если я его прочитаю, мне грозит спасение с летальным исходом? — спросил он.

— Не думаю, — ответил Азирафель, возвращаясь к коробкам. — Им нужен не ты.

Кроули осторожно развернул свиток и молча прочитал его.

— «Ваше дело пересмотрено» — что они имеют в виду?

— Полагаю, они считают это временным назначением. Ну, знаешь, чтобы я немного помаялся здесь, подумал о своем поведении.

Кроули покосился на него:

— А что ты такого натворил?

— _Меч_ , Кроули. По мнению некоторых, я дал людям слишком сильный толчок по пути прогресса. Мне говорили, я еще дешево отделался, что всего лишь понижен в должности.

— Я как-то не думал, что это считается наказанием. Для меня точно нет — везение, скорее. И что теперь — Небеса просто закроют твою лавочку, и все?

— Думаю, нет. Полагаю, они пришлют замену.

— Замена. Просто чудесно. 

Азирафель мужественно улыбнулся ему:

— Ну что ж, мне дали около суток, чтобы привести дела в порядок. Мне еще многое нужно сделать, Кроули. Я рад, что смог увидеться с тобой перед отбытием. А теперь извини, мне нужно собираться дальше.

— Не дури. Мы пойдем ужинать и хорошенько выпьем. Нужно все тщательно спланировать.

Кроули вытащил ангела из магазина и затолкал в машину. Вскоре они сидели в любимом на данный момент индийском ресторане Азирафеля.

— Я совсем разбит, — простонал Азирафель. — Не уверен, что вообще хочу ужинать.

Кроули усмехнулся.

— Нам только на две персоны, — сказал он официанту, — мой друг не очень голоден.

В конце концов аппетит к ангелу вернулся. Он даже посмеялся над парой неприличных шуток Кроули, но снова помрачнел, когда понял, что оставил кошелек на конторке в магазине.

— Можешь заплатить? У меня с собой нет денег, — прошептал он. — Я отдам, когда вернемся.

Кроули развалился на стуле.

— У меня тоже нет. Я собирался просто встать и выйти.

Азирафель неодобрительно посмотрел на него:

— Ты не можешь так поступить. _Я_ не могу так поступить.

Кроули встал.

— Спорим? Предлагаю просто пойти со мной. Никто нас не заметит.

— Меня будут считать вором.

— А это важно? Тебя все равно не смогут выследить. Слушай, ты или достаешь деньги из воздуха, или сбегаешь. А если волнуешься за репутацию, всегда можно изменить их память.

Азирафель сверлил его взглядом. Ему не нравился ни один из вариантов. Кроули ухмыльнулся и направился к выходу. Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, незаметно махнул рукой в сторону персонала и последовал за ним.

— Спокойной ночи, джентльмены, — улыбаясь, сказал официант.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Азирафель, сгорая от стыда.

Он поравнялся с Кроули, который шел по улице, лениво насвистывая.

— Вот этот новый французский ресторан выглядит неплохо, — сказал Кроули. — Жаль, ты не сможешь сходить.

Азирафель согласился. Действительно приятно выглядит, подумал он, заглядывая в окно. Потом разглядел отражение и быстро повернулся к Кроули, который задумчиво взвешивал в руке кирпич. Еще более тревожным знаком было то, что выглядел Кроули в точности как Азирафель. Со злой ухмылкой он швырнул кирпич в окно, чем привлек внимание всех, кто оказался поблизости. Азирафель оказался посреди суматохи.

— Что, черт возьми, ты творишь? — заорал Кроули, вернувшийся в привычный облик.

Азирафель от ужаса прирос к месту и не мог пошевелиться, пока Кроули не завопил: «Полиция!»

— Беги, — прошептал Кроули и попытался схватить его, но чудом промахнулся.

Азирафель почувствовал, что его ноги слушаются Кроули лучше, чем его самого, и побежал. Рослый полицейский уже почти догнал его, когда Азирафель вспомнил, что может стать невидимым. В магазин он вернулся в ярости. Вскоре появился ухмыляющийся Кроули. 

— И что все это значит? — спросил Азирафель.

— Обеспечиваю тебе проблемы с законом, — ответил Кроули. — Знаешь, для меня ведь скорую вызвали, нужно было швы наложить. Правда, ждать в больнице было скучно, так что там просто будут всё это помнить. Молодец, Азирафель. Ты крал, правил людям мозги, совершал акты вандализма...

— Не совершал.

— ...и сопротивлялся аресту. И еще напал на элегантно одетого прохожего. Просто отлично. Скажи Небесам, что ты им не подходишь.

— Не думаю, что их волнует нарушение людских законов. И ты мог бы заранее сказать, чего пытаешься добиться. Сомневаюсь, что от этого будет толк, Кроули. Мне придется отбыть.

Кроули упрямо посмотрел на него:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты отбывал. Что мне делать с каким-то новым ангелом? Ему не объяснишь про Договоренность. Ты только о себе думаешь.

— Прости, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Я хотел бы остаться.

— Тебе там не понравится. Просто оставайся. Скажи «да».

— Это не вопрос уговоров. Прощай, Кроули.

— _Ничего_ не делай. Я поговорю кое с кем. Вернусь завтра рано утром, о’кей?

— Хорошо, увидимся завтра.

***  
Когда Кроули вернулся следующим утром, магазина не было. Никто даже не помнил, что он существовал. Кроули стоял на краю тротуара, уронив документы и паспорт на асфальт, где они негромко шипели. Азирафелю они теперь не понадобятся. Так. Пора возвращаться к работе. Он постоял еще немного, глядя на видеопрокат фильмов для взрослых на месте магазина Азирафеля. Потом наклонился, подобрал то, что теперь было просто дорогими подставками под кружку, и вернулся в машину. Перед тем как уехать, он превратил все до единого фильмы в прокате в сборники религиозных гимнов.

***  
Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы выследить агента, присланного Азирафелю на замену: он базировался не в Лондоне. После двух месяцев бесплодных поисков Кроули перешел в наступление — в конце концов, он давно наловчился наступать ангелам на больные места.

Очередная встреча президента США с журналистами вызвала некоторое удивление мировых СМИ. Тогда как, по мнению многих, служение Сатане многое объясняло в его внешнеполитическом курсе, никто не ожидал, что он признает это вслух. Его дальнейшее откровение — что, хотя он обожает жену, коз он любит больше, — пожалуй, еще больше всех удивило: президент не походил на человека, который хорошо относится к животным.

За завтраком Кроули просматривал газеты, и поднятая в них шумиха очень его радовала. Все это наверняка привлекло внимание ангела: здорово было видеть, как разгоревшийся скандал погас так быстро, будто его усердно тушили.

Кроули собирался вежливо представиться и цивилизованно поприветствовать своего нового противника. Нужно идти в ногу со временем, вот и всё. Проявить гибкость и посмотреть, как быстро можно прийти к договоренности с новым агентом, — нет смысла плакать над пролитым «шато лафит». Но когда он наконец увидел нового ангела, его переполнил гнев. Он пил в одиночестве уже два месяца и считал, что пора бы к этому привыкнуть, но все еще ловил себя на желании порекомендовать Азирафелю новый ресторан или бар и приобрел навязчивую привычку заглядывать в обшарпанные букинистические — просто на всякий случай. Новый ангел выглядел напыщенным и самодовольным, и еще создавалось впечатление, будто в его понимании бурно проведенный вечер — половина зернового хлебца и стакан воды. Кроули следовал за ним в толпе туристов, наблюдая, как тот свысока смотрит на людей и, благословив кого-нибудь, вытирает руку ослепительно белым платочком. Это бесило. Азирафель никогда ни на кого не смотрел свысока. Ну, разве что на австралийцев, но больше ни на кого. Почти не раздумывая, Кроули принял облик сенатора, который в это время находился в Вашингтоне, но не смог бы доказать свое алиби, поскольку в этот момент навещал несовершеннолетнюю любовницу.

— Мир тебе, мой господин. Разреши обратиться к тебе, — сказал он на языке, мертвом уже четыре тысячи лет. Никогда не повредит лишний раз удостовериться.

— Да? — ответил ангел, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом.

У Кроули в руках появился огромный автомат. Он разрядил всю обойму в ошеломленного ангела. Туристы разбежались с воплями, а Кроули бросил автомат на тело.

— Добро пожаловать на Землю, — сказал он и зашагал прочь.

***  
Вернуться к постоянному вмешательству в ангельские планы оказалось удивительно легко. У нового агента не было ни воображения, ни деликатности в делах. Его легко было выследить по быстрому взлету политиков с сильными религиозными убеждениями и по атмосфере приторной благости. С политиками разобраться было просто: Кроули обычно предоставлял их самим себе, предполагая, что во имя своей веры они принесут больше зла, чем смог бы он сам. Если требовалось, он воздавал им по заслугам, взвинчивая их одержимость до предела — так, что они срывались самыми неожиданными и нелепыми способами. Люди не слишком доверяют благопристойности, так что это их подозрений не вызывало. При любой возможности Кроули избавлял своего противника от материального тела — азарт был в том, чтобы опозорить его при этом как можно сильнее. Однажды удалось устроить так, что ангела убили прямо во время оргии, и это был повод для особой гордости — хотел бы Кроули незаметно оказаться на Небесах в тот момент, когда ангел будет объяснять случившееся. Впрочем, веселее всего оказался несчастный случай с использованием тяжелой техники. 

Но все забавно подстроенные смерти в мире не могли возместить того, в чем Кроули не признавался даже себе. В мире вокруг него шесть миллиардов — и это только людей, — так что статистически нелепо чувствовать себя одиноким. И ведь он даже виделся с Азирафелем не каждый год, и точно не каждый день, — напоминал он себе. И он _любил_ людей. Он любил скорость, с которой люди живут, любил смотреть, как они быстро думают, и действуют, и изобретают новое, компенсируя этим то, что они смертны. И все же хорошо было иметь возможность поговорить с кем-то настроенным на более дальнюю перспективу. И неубиваемая печень тоже не повредила бы. Люди, пытавшиеся угнаться за Кроули в выпивке, скоро падали под стол — при хорошем раскладе. Более целеустремленные получали короткие заметки на последних страницах газет.

Кроули смотрел на все эти новые незнакомые лица, встречавшиеся ему в утренний час пик, и вздыхал. Как бы он ни поддразнивал Азирафеля за старомодность и отставание от времени, в глубине души он знал, что в некоторых вещах они не слишком-то различаются. Зачем бы он водил восьмидесятилетнюю машину, если бы не хотел иметь рядом что-то старое и знакомое? Он постоянно обновлял свою коллекцию современных гаджетов, но пользовался и хранил у себя только те, что люди считали классикой. Он любил многое из современной музыки, но постоянно возвращался к той, что написана несколько веков назад. Он даже — хоть никогда не говорил об этом Азирафелю — имел слабость к торжественным хоралам. Удостоверившись, что звук не выйдет за пределы его комнаты, он мог подпевать им, закрыв в упоении глаза. Иногда, открыв их, он удивленно, хоть и с облегчением, обнаруживал, что вокруг все еще стены его квартиры. В одну из таких минут Кроули задумался, окончательно ли он разрушил возможность подружиться с новым агентом Небес. Он надеялся, что да. Ему совсем не хотелось провести пару тысячелетий, приручая нового ангела, когда уже есть вполне подходящий, который знает его алкогольные предпочтения.

***  
Блестящая идея родилась у Кроули во время рутинной серии искушений. Несколько юных идиотов устраивали сборища, на которых они ныли о порочности религии, о собственной духовности и личном контакте с высшими силами. Кроули подбадривал их, подкидывая идеи, в основном потому, что, войди они в контакт с теми силами, на которые он намекал, с ними придется возиться другому отделу, а он снова пойдет искушать людей, которые иногда моют голову. Правда, учитывая, что их основным источником информации был дешевый репринт безнадежно устаревшей книги по истории магии, Кроули не слишком надеялся избавиться от них быстро. Он планировал, что скоро кто-нибудь из них начнет слышать таинственный голос, советующий купить шампунь. Вонючие придурки. Он по-настоящему обратил на них внимание, только когда уловил слова «вызывать ангелов». Он погрузил всех в сон и унес книгу, чтобы спокойно почитать в ближайшем баре. Как и ожидалось, книга была бесполезна, но она подала ему идею. Человек, о котором в ней говорилось, ученый шестнадцатого века, утверждал, что может вызывать ангелов и даже архангелов. Судя по описанию его экспериментов, он действительно кого-то вызывал. Хмм… Англия шестнадцатого века. Азирафель странно себя вел немалую его часть — может быть, потому что этот Ди вызывал его? Кроули захлопнул книгу. Теперь всё, что нужно, — это прочитать оригинал заметок, последовать инструкциям — и тогда, возможно, получится призвать Азирафеля обратно на Землю. Отлично!

Кроули провел несколько месяцев за исследованиями, пробираясь в Британскую библиотеку и зарабатывая головную боль в попытках расшифровать манускрипты с эксцентричной орфографией. Под конец у него была большая стопка фотокопий и рукописных заметок. Он сопротивлялся порывам украсть все необходимое только потому, что Азирафель такого бы не одобрил и мог не отозваться. К сожалению, единственным способом, которым Ди предлагал вызывал ангелов, была молитва, но он еще упомянул слова Уриила о том, что Михаила можно вызвать, цитируя Псалтирь. Хотя Кроули не имел привычки цитировать Псалтирь направо и налево, он все же был рад предупреждению. Все остальные, кого вызывал Ди, похоже, приходили по собственной воле. Кроули подозревал, что минимум в половине случаев появлялась его сторона — и эти сволочи, конечно же, ему ничего не рассказывали. 

Но кое-что у Ди все же стоило внимания — схематичные заметки о ритуале, который позволял усилить восприятие настолько, чтобы увидеть высшие сферы. Скомканное описание и мистические формулировки почти совпадали с воспоминаниями Кроули о тех местах. Ди утверждал, что беседовал с обитателями Небесного Града, который он видел через хрустальные линзы. Кроули попытался представить себе такой разговор. «Прекрасная у вас там погодка, о, Случайный Ангел». — «Да, вполне. Больше не звони мне, смертный». Кроули решил попробовать. Это будет как видеофон, думал он. Связь не очень, но докричаться можно. И тогда Азирафель просто пойдет и скажет начальству, что его призывают, нужно спешить, простите-извините, до встречи когда-нибудь.

Еще четыре месяца заняла подготовка. Большую часть времени он проводил, закрывшись в своей квартире, разбираясь в запутанных уравнениях, требующих большой оккультной точности, и читая каббалистические тексты, купленные на «Амазоне». Оборудование по большей части приходилось делать на заказ. Кроули снабдил нескольких ювелиров и производителей научной аппаратуры четкими инструкциями и немалыми деньгами и в конце концов собрал нужные линзы ручной шлифовки, алмазные резцы и разнообразные алхимические штуковины. Сверхдорогие свечи ручной работы он купил в ближайшем эзотерическом магазине. Напоследок он еще раз опозорил ангела, заманив его к Лондонскому зоопарку в тот момент, когда оттуда сбежал очень голодный лев, и приступил к работе.

Был прекрасный солнечный день — именно такой подходил лучше всего, если верить записям. Кроули начертил круг на чистом кухонном кафеле, постоянно сверяясь со скрупулезными схемами. Он вписал алхимические символы и каббалистические изречения четким уверенным почерком. Он зажег свечи и очень настороженно призвал на помощь архангелов четырех сторон света: можно подумать, эти сволочи хоть пальцем ради него пошевелят. Он вступил в круг, вгляделся в самую большую из своих линз и спокойно, как только мог, проинструктировал космос показать ему высшую сферу Небес, а конкретнее, ту ее часть, где находится Азирафель. Ничего не случилось. Кроули в нетерпении притопнул ногой. Еще через несколько секунд он рассмеялся над своей глупостью; хорошо, что никто не видит его позора. Его взгляд упал на пачку шоколадного печенья на столе. Чашка кофе с печеньем — и снова за чертежи, решил он, протягивая руку. В этот момент круг загорелся сгустком голубого пламени. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Кроули мог бы моргнуть. Но он не успел.

***  
Кроули открыл глаза и немедленно зажмурил их снова: свет ошеломил его. Он пошарил руками вокруг, нащупал темные очки, надел их и снова открыл глаза. Было все еще ярко. Он лежал на чем-то твердом, но это не был пол его кухни — разве что спьяну он покрыл его белоснежным алебастром. Кроули немного посидел, хмурясь на белый пол, потом поднял глаза и ахнул. Величественные жемчужные и серебряные дворцы стояли по обе стороны от сияющей мостовой, их фасады были украшены золотой чеканкой. Везде, куда ни посмотришь, — бледные, сдержанные цвета и строгая архитектурная красота. Никаких теней, ничего темного. Кроме него. Он сидел посреди того, в чем начал угадывать городскую площадь, одетый в черное с ног до головы. Он перебежал к краю, как напуганный паук, нерешительно протянул руку и дотронулся до стены здания. Она была прохладной, гладкой и слишком настоящей. Кроули сильно ущипнул себя — и почувствовал боль.

— Я так капитально облажался, — простонал он.

Чертовы смертные и их оккультные развлечения! Ну почему Ди не добавил к своему ритуалу предупреждение о вреде для здоровья? «Внимание: пользователи сверхъестественного происхождения могут оказаться целиком затянутыми Наверх». Ему конец, и даже хуже, чем конец: он единственный демон среди бесконечного числа ангелов. Оставшийся в одиночестве в Оплоте Врага. И, что бесило больше всего, — по собственной глупости. Вот куда заводит сентиментальность. Дружба — это куча дерьма. Кроули был готов проклинать Азирафеля, но слишком боялся говорить вслух. Он весь сжался и дрожал, пока немного не пришел в себя и не начал интересоваться, почему вокруг так пусто. Снова взглянув на площадь, он увидел, что за зданиями возвышаются еще более величественные дворцы. Постепенно он понял, что, похоже, попал в необитаемую часть города. Наверное, тут ожидают большого притока новоселов — хотя серьезных войн на Земле вроде бы не намечалось. Он пополз вдоль зданий, не осмеливаясь выходить на открытую мостовую. Пришло время оценить обстановку. Значит, так: он на Небесах. Отлично. Он проник в твердыню Врага. Что делал бы на его месте Джеймс Бонд? Был бы удачливым засранцем, вот что. При этой мысли Кроули почти захотел улыбнуться: он и сам всегда был удачливым засранцем, и у него в запасе было множество невообразимых трюков из шпионских фильмов на случай, если его схватят ангелы. Трюки могут не сработать, но он хотя бы дезориентирует этих сволочей перед смертью... И еще у него было преимущество, которого агент 007 обычно не имел: где-то среди бесконечного числа вражеских солдат у него был свой человек.

— Азирафель, — пробормотал Кроули, — где, черт… _где же ты_?

Может, стоит поискать Чертог Творения. Интересно, там до сих пор придумывают новые вещи или работа полностью отдана на откуп людям?.. _Люди._ Надо поискать человеческие души — вдруг они укажут в нужном направлении? Кто-то из них может знать об Азирафеле, и их меньше, чем бесконечность, что тоже подкупает. Приближаясь к большим зданиям, он начал замечать обитателей Царствия Небесного, как правило, летающих над ним. Он мрачно полз дальше, не меняя внешность, потому что опасался привлечь к себе внимание. Наконец он увидел толпу блаженных, мирно дрейфующих в его сторону. Он протянул руку и выудил из толпы парочку. 

— Знаете ангела Азирафеля? Примерно моего роста, любит книги? _Очень_ любит книги?..

Они смотрели на него счастливо и безучастно, и он сунул их обратно и взял несколько других.

— Азирафель. Вы знаете, где его найти? Был распределен еще в Эдем и с тех пор базировался на Земле?

Ноль реакции. Он отбросил этих и схватил новых.

— Как насчет вас? Ну же, _кто-то_ из вас наверняка обязан Азирафелю своим спасением. Добродушный такой, любит музыку, считает, что Киплинга надо канонизировать!..

Он уже перебрал почти всю толпу, когда один из них указал ему вправо. Кроули был уже на взводе — он слишком долго оставался на одном месте. Кроме того, некоторые блаженные слишком пристально на него смотрели.

— В ту сторону? Азирафель? Вы уверены? Спасибо. Спасибо!

Кроули побежал. Если они доложат о любознательном демоне, он будет уже далеко. Может, они и не доложат. Может, они не поняли, кто он. А может, его примут обратно в сонм ангелов с распростертыми объятиями, раз он ничего плохого не успел сделать, — если уж придумывать невозможные расклады. Улицы становились шире, расстояния между домами — больше; выглядело это как престижный район. Неожиданно дома, за которыми он мог спрятаться, закончились. Улица расширилась до бескрайней блистающей равнины, по ней и шагу не ступишь, если ты одет в черное. Он распластался вдоль стены последнего здания и выглянул наружу. И услышал шум — не слишком громкий, но раньше его не было. Звон металла о металл. Он осторожно взглянул вверх и застыл. Высоко над ним отряды ангелов учились обращаться с оружием. Их — целые отряды. А он — только один. И безоружный. «Спокойно, спокойно», — пытался он утихомирить колотящееся сердце. Если не двигаться, его не заметят — их внимание привлекает быстрое движение. 

Пока он в ужасе смотрел, три ангела отделились от своих сверкающих отрядов и неспешно спланировали вниз. Он так плотно вжался в камни, что, казалось, почти утонул в них. Ангелы приземлились и аккуратно сложили крылья. Они не смотрели в его сторону и, видимо, обсуждали тех, кто остался наверху. До него долетали обрывки разговора, какие эти рядовые никчемные, ленивые и неорганизованные. Договорившись встретиться позже в офицерском клубе, ангелы расправили крылья, собираясь взлететь. Кроули задыхался от страха. Один из них совершенно точно произнес «дорогой мой», и придется его окликнуть. Он справился с порывом спрятаться и отступил от стены на полшага.

— Азирафель! — прошипел он.

Его было едва слышно. Три ангела оторвались от земли, направляясь к своим солдатам.

— Азирафель! — позвал он снова, чуть громче.

Один из ангелов обернулся и завис в воздухе, оглядываясь вокруг. Кроули рискнул помахать ему. Даже на расстоянии было видно, как округлились глаза Азирафеля. Ангел быстро осмотрелся и нырнул прямо к нему, неловко приземлившись. Они молча уставились друг на друга. Кроули потрясенно глядел на Азирафеля — тот почему-то казался выше. Это было нелепо, ведь их глаза, как и раньше, оставались на одном уровне. Это всё сверкающие белоснежные одеяния, решил Кроули, — в них всегда выглядишь выше. И меч на поясе тоже способствовал: Кроули всегда верил, что нужно уважать любого, у кого при себе внушительное оружие. Он присмотрелся и удивленно покачал головой:

— Тебе вернули звание? Я думал, ты тут будешь улицы мести.

Азирафель пожал плечами, немного смущенно:

— Я был удивлен не меньше тебя, Кроули. Возможно, выбыло много офицеров и им нужен был любой, кто знает, за какой конец держать меч.

— И все равно выбрали тебя, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. Может, он и в цитадели врага, но это не повод отказываться от имиджа, тем более перед Азирафелем. — Ну и ну, такая мелкая сошка, как я, и знаком с херувимом.

Мимо пролетало несколько ангелов, и Азирафель втянул его в дверной проем, прикрывая крыльями.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошептал он. — Ты с ума сошел?

— Хотел тебя повидать. Посмотреть, как у тебя дела. Мог бы и спасибо сказать.

— Ради всего святого! Ты заметен, как...

— Как нарыв?

— Как демон, бродящий по улицам Града! Мне нужно вытащить тебя отсюда.

Кроули взглянул из-за крыльев Азирафеля. Вокруг больше никого, а рядом совершенно законное небесное создание, которому можно приписать любую сверхъестественную активность. Он превратил свой костюм в белое облачение и выпустил крылья.

— Вот. Теперь меня не отличить от местных. 

— Даже и не знаю. Здесь темные очки не очень-то в ходу, — заметил Азирафель.

Кроули рад был видеть, что ангел пытается скрыть улыбку.

— Арестуй меня, — предложил он. — Можешь устроить мне допрос за подобием приличного обеда, а потом я героически сбегу и получу благодарность за отвагу. Ну давай, ты и хуже поступал.

Азирафель колебался. Кроули снял очки и отдал ему, потом смиренно вытянул руки вперед:

— Я ваш арестант, сэр, забирайте. С поличным поймали, начальник.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Азирафель. Он ненадолго приложил ладонь к глазам Кроули. — Не встречайся взглядом _ни с кем,_ иначе тебя сразу распознают. Пойдем, и веди себя прилично.

***  
К тому времени, как они добрались до, как выразился Азирафель, его «скромного обиталища», Кроули весь извелся. Он был окружен превосходящими силами ангелов и едва мог заставить себя непринужденно лететь рядом с Азирафелем. Попав в помещение, где у него в поле зрения был только один ангел, он вздохнул свободнее. Азирафель великодушно предложил ему единственный табурет в комнате. Кроули посмотрел на него с сомнением и сел. Он оглядел довольно пустую белую комнату, а Азирафель снял с пояса меч и прислонил его к стене.

— Спартанская обстановочка. Ты что, дал обет безмебелья?

— Тут есть стол. И шкафы. Кресла не слишком удобны для крыльев, Кроули.

Кроули не удосужился ответить, снова пытаясь придумать план, как выбраться с Небес. Он слегка подпрыгнул, когда перед ним появилась тарелка с чем-то белым и бесформенным.

— А это что?

— Манна. Боюсь, это всё, что у меня есть.

Кроули попробовал кусочек. Потом положил обратно.

— Я и забыл. Как насчет вместе спуститься вниз и найти приличную еду?

Азирафель тоже взял немного. Откусил, проглотил, вздохнул и вернул остальное на тарелку.

— Похоже на «Амброзию».

— Не похоже.

— Консервированный рисовый пудинг, Кроули.

— А. Да.

Кроули оглядел Азирафеля. Тот, несомненно, много упражнялся, вернувшись в строй, а манна никого не может соблазнить на переедание. И еще здесь не было алкоголя и пищи, напичканной жирами, солью, сахаром или глютаматом натрия. Ангелу это пошло на пользу. Он выглядел совершенно несчастным.

— Заставь их отпустить тебя обратно, — сказал Кроули.

— «Заставь». Высота влияет на твой мозг?

— Твой сменщик — идиот. Он не понимает людей, он не понимает меня. Я завел привычку убивать его в качестве трудотерапии. Ваши уже, наверное, целое состояние потратили на материальные тела. Предложи им провести анализ издержек.

Азирафель нахмурился, но было видно, что он изо всех сил пытается скрыть улыбку.

— Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь уместным хвастать передо мной убийством ангелов. Что ты с ним сделал?

Кроули ухмыльнулся:

— Знаешь, как в мультиках людей переезжают дорожным катком?

— Ох, _Кроули._ Ты этого _не сделал,_ — выдохнул Азирафель.

— В реальной жизни получается немного мокрее, — весело заметил Кроули.

Азирафель попытался скрыть хихиканье за кашлем, но быстро сдался и рассмеялся. Кроули с отвращением осознал, насколько он скучал по этим звукам.

— Спасибо, дорогой мой. Мне этого не хватало.

— Ну же, — вкрадчиво проговорил Кроули, — должен быть способ вернуть тебя вниз, где тебе хорошо. Ты здесь несчастен, я ведь вижу. Отпустить тебя домой будет правильно, милостиво и гуманно. Ты можешь подать апелляцию?

— С их точки зрения, это _и есть_ дом. Если бы я мог... 

Кроули как бы невзначай встал с табурета и отошел к дальнему концу стола. Азирафель выглядел так, будто его требовалось обнять, но Кроули еще не настолько низко пал, чтобы оказать ему эту услугу.

— Кроули, я скучаю по... по всему, — тихо произнес Азирафель.

— Да, да, да. Ну так сделай что-нибудь. Сбеги. Возьми увольнительную. Ты можешь даже... — Кроули перевел дыхание, — переметнуться.

Азирафель потрясенно посмотрел на него:

— Как ты себе такое представляешь?

— Предположим, я смогу гарантировать, что ты будешь размещен на Земле, вместе со мной. И получишь защиту. Я тебя не прошу делать демоническую работу, только предлагаю возможность. Мои считают тебя сильным и коварным противником. Они будут счастливы принять тебя в любом качестве, какое ты посчитаешь подходящим. Я спрашивал, Азирафель, — сказал он ободряюще. — Они тебя хотят, действительно хотят. Подумай об этом — всё, что им нужно, это чтобы ты не вмешивался в мою деятельность, а это ты уже и так делаешь. Точнее, не делаешь. Разве ты не хочешь обратно в Лондон?

— Ты спрашивал? — холодно спросил Азирафель. — Ты спрашивал _Ад_ , могу ли я _переметнуться_?

Кроули продолжил, пока Азирафель не успел рассердиться сильнее:

— Кофе, Азирафель. Свежемолотый крепкий кофе. Теплый хрустящий хлеб с настоящим маслом, не какая-то обезжиренная низкохолестериновая фигня. Джем из «Хэрродс». Утром гораздо лучше идет, чем подобранная с земли манна, так ведь? Парки, цветы, деревья. Пруды с утками. Человеческая музыка.

При взгляде на лицо Азирафеля он ощутил трепет от близкой победы и нанес решающий удар:

— Что-то я не вижу здесь книг. Не могу поверить, чтобы ты жил в месте без книг.

Он прокрался вдоль стола обратно, чтобы удобнее было шептать:

— Первопечатные книги, Азирафель. Забытая и незамеченная классика. Работы, несправедливо не попавшие в литературный канон. Поэзия, Азирафель. Эпические поэмы, сонеты, терцины. 

Он подошел к ангелу вплотную и вкрадчиво прошептал ему на ухо:

— Иллюминированные рукописи.

При взгляде на Азирафеля делалось тепло на сердце. Так выглядит тот, кому нравится, что его искушают, и кто сопротивляется только потому, что наслаждается предвкушением. Сам Кроули сохранял доброе и заботливое лицо.

— Ты хочешь домой? — спросил он тихо.

Азирафель поежился и кивнул.

— И сделаешь все необходимое, чтобы туда вернуться?

Азирафель снова кивнул, взгляд у него был почти безумный. Кроули зачарованно смотрел на него. Из всех мест, где он мог бы надеяться соблазнить Азирафеля на что-нибудь серьезное, _это_ было далеко не вверху списка.

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — сказал он. — Пойдем сейчас или еще подождем?

— Не будем откладывать, — произнес Азирафель глухо. 

Он встряхнулся и оглядел пустую комнату, потом поднял меч и повесил его на пояс.

— Пойдем, Кроули, пока я не образумился. Я знаю, как нам отсюда выбраться.

***  
На каждом шагу Кроули ждал нападения, или ареста, или удара молнии. Он заставил себя успокоиться, чтобы Азирафель не запаниковал. Наконец они добрались до врат Небесного Града. Азирафель жестом остановил его.

— Итак. Я иду вперед и отвлекаю стражей. Ты пытаешься проскочить мимо них и летишь вниз как можно быстрее, хорошо? Я приказываю стражам оставаться на местах и говорю, что сам догоню тебя.

— Ты сказал, у тебя есть план! — прошипел Кроули. — Это и есть твой план? А если они не послушают?

— Я выше их по званию, — ответил Азирафель ровным голосом. — Как минимум, у тебя будет фора. Просто поторопись.

Кроули сжал кулаки, а Азирафель неторопливо подошел к вратам и начал беседу со стражами. Похоже, он достаточно отвлек их... Так. Была не была. Кроули бросился прямо к вратам, проскользнул мимо всполошенных стражей и ринулся вниз головой. Он стремительно падал, плотно прижав крылья, чтобы увеличить скорость, и эфирный ветер бил ему в лицо. Он не тратил сил, чтобы посмотреть назад: у Азирафеля или получится, или нет. Мир внизу было трудно разглядеть, но первая из небесных сфер стремительно приближалась. Каким-то чудом врата оказались почти под ним, и он не потерял скорость, уточняя направление. Еще большим чудом было то, что они не охранялись. «Кое-кто Наверху не считает меня конченым подонком», — подумал Кроули сквозь головокружение. Он очень надеялся, что Азирафель следует за ним. Впереди росла следующая сфера — и прямо под ним врат не было. Он взглянул по сторонам, нашел врата и благословился сквозь зубы: возле них расположился отряд ангелов, которые лениво слонялись и чистили друг другу перья. Значит, остается только один путь. Небесные сферы не полностью непроницаемы для существ ангельского происхождения — несколько тысячелетий назад Кроули пробил собой каждую. Это довольно неприятно, но возможно. Он выровнял полет и устремился к сфере. В последний момент заслонил глаза рукой и врезался в нее. Послышался звук бьющегося стекла, и Кроули ощутил, будто каждую часть его тела подвергли какому-нибудь изобретательному методу, какие люди применяли к тем, чьи религиозные взгляды слегка отличались от их собственных. Он кувыркался сквозь эфир, не в состоянии управлять падением. Пытаясь раскрыть крылья, он взглянул вверх и увидел ошеломленные лица ангелов, глядящих в раскрытые врата, — а потом они бросились в погоню. Кроули мельком взглянул на их копья — и нашел силы расправить крылья. Вернув контроль над полетом, он сложил их и снова набрал скорость. Если между сферами не встретится патруль, есть надежда спастись. К тому же эти законопослушные идиоты наверняка будут преследовать его только через врата — и на этом потеряют время. Он же тратить времени не собирался, хотя по коже ползли мурашки при мысли о столкновении с еще одной сферой. Он оглянулся. Отряд ангелов нагоняла одинокая фигура. Это должен быть Азирафель. «Поднажми», — мысленно подгонял его Кроули.

Он достиг следующей сферы и проломился сквозь нее. Пытаясь восстановить контроль над падением, он услышал странные звуки — а потом сообразил, что это он сам плачет от боли, и сдержал стоны. Нигде в поле зрения врат не было, значит, ему наверняка удалось оторваться... Позади раздался высокий стеклянный звон — эти сволочи оказались сообразительнее, чем Кроули надеялся. Отчаяние начало затапливать его изнутри, но тут он услышал сзади знакомый голос.

— Твою ж мать! — заорал Азирафель.

Кроули расправил крылья и остановил бесконтрольное падение. Чудесная, восхитительная секунда передышки. С ними все будет в порядке. Они доберутся до дома, и напьются в хлам, и найдут самый дорогой ресторан во всем городе, и больше никогда шагу не ступят с Земли. Он прекратил мечтать, когда справа появилась группа ангелов. Их было как минимум втрое больше, чем раньше, и выглядели они бодро.

— Вперед! Вперед! — закричал Азирафель.

Кроули сделал вдох и снова нырнул вниз. Ангелы нагоняли. Внизу из врат появилась еще одна группа — и он понял, что все кончено. Он остановился и подождал Азирафеля.

— Нам крышка, — сказал он, когда Азирафель затормозил рядом с ним.

— Нет. Я не дам тебе сдаться так просто. Оглуши меня. Сделай это правдоподобно и забери меч. По крайней мере, у тебя будет оружие. У тебя будет шанс.

Кроули колебался.

— Давай же, — сказал Азирафель со злостью. — Часть из них прервут погоню, чтобы узнать, что со мной.

Он вытащил меч, и на его губах заиграла безумная усмешка.

— Может, меня разжалуют и снова отправят на Землю. Ну же, Кроули! Представь, что я тебя вынудил помочь с кроссвордом и ты наконец можешь выразить свои чувства должным образом. До свидания.

Он взмахнул мечом, и Кроули с легкостью увернулся. Вблизи это выглядело не слишком убедительно. Кроули скрипнул зубами и сильно ударил его. «Сделай это правдоподобно», — подумал он и притянул ангела к себе.

— Прости меня, — сказал он и впился в Азирафеля зубами.

Он схватил меч и улетел. Звуки погони над ним затихли. Отряд ангелов, поднимавшихся снизу, рассеялся в страхе, когда он пролетел прямо сквозь него. Если он кого-то проткнул, то не заметил этого. Пролетев через врата, он остался один. Остаток пути на Землю прошел быстро и без происшествий.

***  
С Кроули никто не связался по поводу его вылазки, а сам он боялся докладывать начальству. Непохоже, что его не заметили Наверху: ангелы, преследовавшие его, наверняка видели, что он демон, — разве что его приняли за ангела, сбежавшего в самоволку. Но в глубине души Кроули знал, что это чушь и что он спровоцировал крупный дипломатический инцидент. Скорее всего, прямо сейчас из Азирафеля вытягивают каждую мельчайшую подробность — и, конечно, ангел молчать не будет. Закончится тем, что Кроули тоже отзовут, и на этом всё. Может, его передадут Небесному воинству в качестве живой мишени. А новый агент Ада будет так же ужасен, как новый ангел, и они разорвут Землю на части. Мысль об этом причиняла Кроули боль, его шутки зашли слишком далеко. «Я превращаю в дерьмо всё, к чему прикасаюсь», — думал он с горечью. Он был кляксой на листе мироздания, помаркой, которую надо было стереть давным-давно. И скоро его действительно сотрут, если начальство прознает про его похождения. Если бы ему только было что предъявить, чтобы загладить собственную глупость, — например, переметнувшегося ангела. Но у него было чувство, что если сказать: «Он заинтересовался предложением, но, к сожалению, не успел ничего пообещать, перед тем как был арестован, спасая мою шкуру», — это не слишком поможет. Черт, они ведь и правда шкуру с него спустят и сделают из нее сумочку для Хастура. Остается только одно, решил Кроули, — попытаться продолжать жить нормально, сколько получится, но носить с собой всё необходимое для нового штурма Небес. Незаметно схватить его было бы не в стиле Ада — так они не успеют достаточно его запугать. Сперва они свяжутся с ним, чтобы сломить его дух, прежде чем прийти и сломать все остальное. А как только они выйдут на связь, он сбежит. Все, что ему нужно, — это фора, чтобы успеть подготовиться к ритуалу. И тогда он сам переметнется. Небеса не могут быть страшнее Ада, как бы цинично Азирафель о них ни высказывался. Есть же у них история о том, как ангелы ликуют из-за единственного раскаявшегося грешника, — если это не пропаганда, конечно. А уж он им покажет такое раскаяние, какого они давно не видели. Все известные ему планы Ада вплоть до мельчайших деталей — вот какое раскаяние. 

Он завел привычку всюду носить меч с собой. Оружие, созданное, чтобы наносить серьезный урон сверхъестественным созданиям, — это вам не шутка. Люди меч видеть не могли, так что с этим проблем не было, правда, силуэт пиджака он нарушал. И, конечно, именно из-за меча ангел впервые решил заговорить с ним. Кроули шел по улице, выбирая, в каком ресторане пообедать, когда услышал позади себя негодующий окрик:

— Где ты это взял, Змей?!

— У меня есть _имя_ , — устало протянул Кроули и обернулся. 

В этом все и дело, подумал он. Он сам никогда не интересовался именем нового ангела. Может, попробовать заработать его расположение, начать с чистого листа? Кроули взглянул на его надменное, самодовольное лицо. Ангел смотрел на него как на что-то мерзкое, прилипшее к подошве. Даже в худшие моменты Азирафель не смотрел на него так. Да пошло оно все, такой друг ему все равно не нужен.

— И? — спросил ангел.

«Ну, еще только разочек», — прошептал тихий голосок в голове Кроули.

— Отобрал у херувима, — весело ответил он, выхватывая меч и делая выпад одним ловким движением.

Он резко вытащил меч из тела и смотрел, как ангел хватается за грудь и падает на землю. Этот ублюдок явно не смотрел киноклассику, раз не смог предугадать такого хода. Вокруг собрались встревоженные зрители, которым казалось, что у несчастного молодого человека инфаркт. Кроули проследил глазами за быстро ретирующимся бестелесным ангелом.

— Ты полный отстой! — заорал он. — Прошлый агент ни за что бы не пропустил такой простой прием. Ты против меня и секунды не продержишься, жалкая пародия на ангела!

Он зашел в первый попавшийся ресторан и сел, обхватив руками голову. Здорово. Чудесно. Какая уж теперь демонстрация раскаяния на Небесах. Даже если раньше там не знали, что это был он, теперь точно узнают. Хренов ангелишко. Да и сам Кроули хорош — за шесть-то тысяч лет можно было научиться сдерживаться… Остаток дня прошел в глубоком унынии.

Ад связался с ним три дня спустя. Кроули смотрел десятичасовые новости, когда глаза ведущего внезапно загорелись красным.

— КРОУЛИ, МЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ИНТЕРЕСНЫЕ НОВОСТИ О ТЕБЕ.

— Да? — Кроули как бы невзначай схватил мешочек со всем необходимым для ритуала.

— В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ ТЫ БЫЛ НАСТОЯЩЕЙ ГОЛОВНОЙ БОЛЬЮ ДЛЯ НЕБЕС.

— Просто выполняю свою работу. — Кроули нащупал пульт от телевизора.

— О ТЕБЕ ДЕЛАЛИ ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЕ ЗАЯВЛЕНИЯ.

— Мм, — поддержал беседу Кроули и нажал на кнопку «выкл.»

Изображение мигнуло и стабилизировалось. Ведущий выглядел слегка удивленным.

— КРОУЛИ? ИЗВИНИ, ТУТ, ПОХОЖЕ, БЫЛА НЕБОЛЬШАЯ ПРОБЛЕМА С ПРИЕМОМ. ТЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ?

— Да, — ответил Кроули убито.

— НЕБЕСА ТРЕБУЮТ ТВОЮ ГОЛОВУ НА БЛЮДЕ. ТЕБЯ ОБВИНЯЮТ В КРАЖЕ, НАПАДЕНИИ, ПОКУШЕНИИ НА УБИЙСТВО И ПОВРЕЖДЕНИИ ИМУЩЕСТВА. ВДОБАВОК ТЫ ВЫЗВАЛ УКЛОНЕНИЕ ОТ СЛУЖЕБНОГО ДОЛГА В ИХ РЯДАХ.

Вот тебе и переметнулся. Он убрал руку с мешочка. Вот дерьмо, теперь бежать некуда. Ведущий открыто торжествовал, а его студия все больше казалась сделанной из огня. Кроули нахмурился:

— Простите, не могли бы вы повторить?

— РАЗВЕДКА ДОНЕСЛА, ЧТО АГЕНТ НЕБЕС СБЕЖАЛ С ЗЕМЛИ. МОЛОДЕЦ, КРОУЛИ. НЕСОМНЕННО, ОНИ ЗАМЕНЯТ ЕГО ПРОТИВНИКОМ ПОСЕРЬЕЗНЕЕ, НО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС ТЕБЕ ОТКРЫЛСЯ ПРОСТОР ДЛЯ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ. ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ ЕГО ПО МАКСИМУМУ.

— Все эти обвинения — они о _том_ чертовом идиоте?

Ведущий расхохотался. Из телевизора повалил дым.

— ПОХОЖЕ, ТЫ ПРОЯВИЛ МАССУ ИЗОБРЕТАТЕЛЬНОСТИ, КРОУЛИ. ЕСЛИ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ ПЕРЕВЕСТИСЬ В ДЕПАРТАМЕНТ ВЕЧНЫХ МУК, ЭТО НАВЕРНЯКА МОЖНО БУДЕТ ОРГАНИЗОВАТЬ. ПЕРЕШЛИ ВНИЗ МЕЧ ВМЕСТЕ СО СЛЕДУЮЩИМ ОТЧЕТОМ. МЫ ЕГО ИМ ВЕРНЕМ, ЕСЛИ ХОРОШО ПОПРОСЯТ. А ТЕПЕРЬ ИДИ И СДЕЛАЙ ТАК, ЧТОБЫ МЫ ТОБОЙ ГОРДИЛИСЬ… и, возвращаясь к теме сегодняшнего разговора…

Кроули выключил телевизор. Он постоял полсекунды, потом выскочил за дверь, слетел вниз по лестнице и прыгнул в машину. Если здание сейчас взорвется, лучше оказаться подальше. К утру он был все еще жив, и никто больше не пытался связаться с ним. Он поочередно убеждал себя то в том, что они пытаются создать у него ложное чувство безопасности, то в том, что эти закостенелые недоумки не в состоянии додуматься до такой хитрости. Внутри него зрела чудесная убежденность: Небесам было стыдно признаться, что он там побывал, и они сделали вид, будто расстроены из-за этого нового придурка. В Аду на самом деле не знали, что он натворил, и это было только к лучшему: «вызвал хаос в рядах противника» звучит гораздо лучше в личной характеристике, чем «сдуру навестил старого приятеля, который по случайности играет за другую команду». Кроули решил побыть идеальным демоном и убедить начальство в своей полезности. Он провел день, искушая и досаждая так, будто и в самом деле получал от этого удовольствие. Каждый человек, имевший несчастье привлечь его внимание, неожиданно для себя совершал такое, чего потом искренне стыдился. Конечно, кроме тех, кто нашел такое поведение восхитительным и волнующим и поклялся только так и действовать впредь. Кроули брал на заметку тех, кому требуются положительное подкрепление и дополнительные стимулы.

Еще через пару дней Кроули расхрабрился настолько, что зашел домой. Никаких ловушек и «жучков» не обнаружено. Виски не отравлен, к тому же у него иммунитет к ядам, — так что он налил себе двойной. Он пил третий стакан, когда зазвонил телефон. Кто бы это ни был, когда включился автоответчик, трубку повесили. И хорошо — стеклопакеты ему все равно без надобности. Включилась вторая линия, и телефон звонил, и звонил, и звонил. Наконец Кроули вздохнул и снял трубку.

— Да?.. Что?

Он поставил стакан на стол и снял очки. С силой потер глаза. Прикрыл трубку рукой и прокашлялся.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — сказал он небрежно. — Неплохо бы поболтать. Хочешь зайти в тот французский ресторан?

***  
Это был отличный ресторан с прекрасной винной картой, а про разбитое окно никто не помнил. Им обоим стоило больших усилий не смеяться от облегчения _слишком_ много. Азирафель позволил себе немного расчувствоваться, когда попробовал первый кусок главного блюда, но это было простительно. К тому времени, когда они дошли в своих рассказах до мест, где их хвалило начальство, их хорошее настроение уже развеселило весь ресторан.

— И когда тех ангелов спросили, почему они не продолжили погоню за тобой, они с-с-сказали: «Он оглушил _херувима_ , сэр, мы подумали, что нужно подождать подкрепления». — Азирафель хихикнул. — А Михаил закричал: «Видите этого ангела? Вам бы такой боевой дух, как у него! Он не стал отсиживаться, когда увидел Врага, да, парень?» И я сказал: «Да, сэр! Вы ведь знаете, как у меня с демонами — не выношу этих тварей!»

— Ты такой лгун, — сказал Кроули восхищенно. — И тебя совсем не допрашивали?

— Люди Рагуила собирались, но Михаил кричал, что бюрократам не понять военных и что будь он проклят, если допустит дальнейшее вмешательство. А потом все отвлеклись на новый скандал, когда вернулся Абдиил, весь в слезах.

— Кто? — спросил Кроули, доливая им обоим вина.

— Моя _замена_ , Кроули.

— А. Так и не удосужился узнать его имя.

— Так или иначе, обстановка была напряженная. Бедняжка, кажется, пошел под трибунал. А Михаил сказал мне, чтобы я не беспокоился, он не позволит Гавриилу забрать меня обратно, даже если я буду единственным, кто может иметь дело со столь _коварным_ и _опасным_ противником. Мне пришлось долго настаивать, что я буду счастлив и горд исполнять те обязанности, которые возложат на меня мудрейшие умы, — Азирафель улыбнулся коварной и опасной улыбкой. — Я думал, он сейчас заплачет, так он был тронут.

Кроули так смеялся, что поперхнулся профитролем и долго задыхался и кашлял. Азирафель сильно бил его по спине, пока бедняжка не восстановил дыхание: не хотелось бы, чтобы Кроули умер у него на руках, когда ему только-только удалось вернуться на Землю.

— Никогда больше не позволяй отзывать себя, — прохрипел Кроули. — Хватит с меня и одной отчаянной спасательной операции.

— Право, ты должен рассказать, как вообще попал Наверх, — заметил Азирафель уже не в первый раз.

Он наслаждался тем, как Кроули все более явно увиливал от ответа. На этот раз демон просто сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса. Определенно, тут крылось что-то, чем его можно будет еще долго третировать. Азирафель решил проявить снисхождение и заказал еще бутылку вина.

— Можешь не волноваться, дорогой мой Кроули, — сказал он, радостно наполняя бокалы. — Я не намерен отправляться Куда бы то ни было.

**Author's Note:**

> Доктор Джон Ди — реальный математик, астролог и алхимик XVI века. Его дошедшие до нас рукописи хранятся в Британской библиотеке. Он утверждал, что с помощью ассистентов вызывал разных ангелов, например Уриила, Гавриила, Рафаила и Михаила, и разговаривал с ними. В его записях говорится, что его «ангельские сеансы» часто прерывали падшие ангелы, пытавшиеся обмануть его. У него мог быть особый ритуал, позволяющий увидеть Небесный Град, но тот, что использован в этой истории, выдуман автором.


End file.
